Talk:A Day With SpongeBob SquarePants: The Movie (Rare Direct-to-DVD Release, Late 2011)/@comment-4149352-20150829024920
Tried to make a post on the new wiki, no idea how, so I'm just going to say this here. My dad has Amazon Prime so I'm watching the Inovisim Justin Bieber documentary. This is the most boring documentary I've ever seen, and not just because I don't really care about Justin Bieber. It reminds me of a school report, seriously. The budget for this had to be under $50. The entire movie is a slideshow of stock pictures with a few girls being interviewed. If you've seen the trailer, you've seen their excuse for Justin Bieber. ''Jason ''Bieber. Occasionally, the narrator will talk over footage of this kid playing guitar and singing in public, and it's really amusing. Probably the best thing about it to be honest. I'm gonna record the screen just so you all can see what I'm talking about, since it's on a Kindle. But yeah, the girls being interviewed are obviously not actresses, which is... good I guess? They probably just put an ad in the paper saying "$50 FOR THREE YOUNG GIRLS THAT LIKE JUSTIN BIEBER TO GET AN INTERVIEW" and that's where the budget went. Has to be. Like, my boyfriend noticed that the video quality for these interviews is piss-poor, probably just a camcorder or something. Pathetic, yes, and the girls are really just rambling. Sometimes you can hear the guy ask them questions, might be Boritz or whoever. One last thing of note, the film uses really shitty WMM-like text screens in some parts, it looks terribly cheap and while there are some effects, it's just stuff rotating mainly. Nothing that couldn't be done in any cheap-ass editiing software. So, that's the Justin Bieber documentary. In a nutshell, it has absolutely NO footage of Justin Bieber whatsoever, no copyrighted images in the entire thing, in fact, it's all stock pictures, interviews with random Bieber fangirls about his life, and footage of Jason Bieber walking around like a lunatic downtown somewhere. Might be somewhere in Atlanta if this footage is related Reagel Films, or just stock footage. With this info in mind, and the fact that Inovisim was the name that Reagel chose to release this film, can we expect the same type of quality? Only time will tell, but from what we know now... I think it might be safe to assume that this film may not have any copyrighted images in it at all. Yeah, I know, it's weird, but looking at the cover, and looking at the other movie they released under the Inovisim name, this film might kinda be a disappointment to everyone that was expecting to see Spongebob and Patrick as really cheap flash cartoons. Want to clarify that I am NOT disproving anything anyone has said about this film being partially animated or whatever, but, yeah, I personally saw Reagel's Justin Bieber documentary myself on Amazon Prime, and it's crap. Literal diaper crap. I sincerely hope that those stories about past experiences are true, because if this film is nothing but slideshows and interviews I am going to be really disappointed.